the meeting
by trufan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story! It is what I think should have happened before Buffy season one. It kinda explains why Buffy could never kill Spike. To sum it up Buffy meets Spike at a camp and they hit it off. But when she’s called to be a slayer an


Summary: This is my first fanfiction story!! It is what I think should have happened before Buffy season one. It kinda explains why Buffy could never kill Spike. To sum it up Buffy meets Spike at a camp and they hit it off. But when she's called to be a slayer and Spike gets turned into a teen vamp, what the heck it gonna happen? (The summary doesn't do it justice but please read it anyway. Totally spuffy!!! Oh and its PG13 now but may be R later. I'm not sure.)  
  
Timeline: So it starts before season one and I'm gonna rewrite some of the following seasons too. So basically, I have no clue what season it will end in.  
  
Series: This is the first of?  
  
Pairing: Spike and Buffy who else?  
  
Rating: PG 13 (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Josh, the most talented TV writer and producer I know of, owns all these characters and I don't. We all already know this so why do we have to write this anyway? Damn lawyers always annoying us with semantics!! Joking, well that's about it for my brief rant. You'll get used to it. Everyone who knows me does.  
  
Feedback: don't know what to write here so...hi and enjoy. Please keep in mind that I have mental issues and tend to rant a lot.  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun's rays came through the large windows in Buffy's room as the annoying invention also known as an alarm clock went off. She sleepily hit the off button and reluctantly got out of bed, hair a mess, and began her morning routine.  
By 7:00, Buffy made her way down into the kitchen, which was filled with the delicious smells of eggs, toast, and sausage, and sat down at the island. Her best friend Willow (AKA un-identical twin) was already downstairs sporting a knee length sliver skirt and short sleeve pink shirt. Her head was in the latest teen romance novel she'd gotten from the library.  
"Morning mom, morning Will" Buffy said settling down into a chair next to her sister.  
"Morning Buffy" said Joyce, her mother putting the food onto the plates.  
"Yeah, hey" said willow, eyes still on the book she had in hand.  
"Put it down" Joyce warned placing their breakfast in front of them.  
"Come on mom" pleaded willow still reading. This had become a morning and evening routine in their house. Will had this obsession with reading at home which was why she was totally smart. But at school, besides being one of the smartest, she was one of the most popular girls. The guys at school went crazy for her silky red hair and innocent attitude.  
"Willow, don't make me yell at you on your last day of school" said Joyce, slightly annoyed.  
"Oh okay" responded a defeated Willow.  
"Mom, we're going to a party after school and Riley offered to bring us home. So don't expect us home before eight" Buffy suddenly said as she ran her fingers through her baby soft blonde hair.  
"Riley, isn't that the retarded, incompetent, annoying, hick? Wait, he can drive? What kind of insane-o would give him a license? Why would you go with him?" asked Joyce.  
"We needed a ride and he offered. We made a point of telling him that he wasn't to talk without permission and he agreed." Willow nodded and stuffed her mouth with a peace of sausage.  
A little later on at school, Buffy walked down the halls on the last day of school and went into her homeroom, 10B. As usual she was turning heads without even trying.  
"Hola Faith" Buffy said sitting down gracefully and cross legged. "What's with the outfit?"  
Faith, one of her closest friends, pouts and looked down at her skin tight black shirt and sort shorts. "What?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it's a little...revealing for school? I seriously don't think you need anymore detentions on you record."  
"No, I just need to cover up the bikini for after school. Besides, Dick won't punish me. He's too scared my dad will sue him" Faith said with a mysterious smile.  
"Dick?" Buffy said. "You call him by his first name?"  
"Always do its fun to see him tick."  
"You need help."  
Before Faith could answer, her boyfriend, Matt came behind her and rapped his arms around her neck playfully. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Hey babe" he said to her. "Hi Buffy."  
"Hi" she said now uncomfortable as she turned away from the couple making out.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Saying Goodbye  
  
"Buffy, wake up!" Willow cried as she shook her sleeping sister.  
"Why?" mumbled the half-asleep Buffy. "No school and we're not leaving until seven."  
"Because it's three and we have yet to pack!" answered Willow.  
"Five more minutes...please."  
"Nope, we gotta finish. Dad's picking us up at four so we can have a quick dinner and see a movie before leaving."  
With an aggravated sigh, Buffy got up. It took her ten minutes or so to get ready. She dressed in her favorite black tank top and kaki skort. She let her hair fall loosely.  
"Okay, awake now" she said to Willow.  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, we need a months worth of clothes" willow responded.  
"You tell me what to get" responded Buffy, fighting herself to stay awake.  
"Okay ready? (Buffy nodded) Sandals, slippers, (Buffy reaches for each as Will spoke.) shorts, tees, tank tops, sneakers, (Buffy throws all these items things onto her bed.) PJs, CD's, CD player, battery, flashlight, tennis racket, portable DVD player, DVDs, head phones, magazine, two dresses, 2 skirts, skorts, shoes, light jacket, and the uniform." Buffy looked at the huge pile on her bed and said  
"This is gonna be hell to sort through." Willow nodded.  
  
Later that day (6:30):  
Willow, Buffy, and Hank (their father) walked out of Hank's apartment laughing. Going to the theaters had been a bust because it had been closed for extermination. So they had rented a movie, Legally Blonde 2, and had thoroughly enjoyed it. It was hilarious and kinda romantic at the same time, the perfect balance.  
"Do want anything before I drive you o the airport?" Hank asked.  
"What about you will?"  
"Some cash would be nice" commented willow and took the twenty her dad had pulled from his pocket. "Thanks."  
The rest of the rise consisted of Buffy singing along to her Nickelback CD, Willow reading her book, and Hank talking on his car phone. By the time they got to the airport and boarded plane, (after Hank did a whole "I miss you so much" scene) the girls put their two suitcases in the above storage area. Willow took out the DVD player and the two plugged in their head phones in order to watch, American Pie II.  
It took hours for the plane to land and both had fallen asleep. The stewardess had awoken them and escorted the girls to the camp's bus.  
"Hello" the driver said when everyone was on the bus and was responded by few murmured "hi."  
"Well, as you all should know, camp greenwood was founded by Thomas Sheffs four years ago. You'll barely see him but if you do, don't look at his mole. (Everyone gave him a 'whatever' look.) You don't believe me? (Rolls up the sleeve his forearm.) I got this when I started two years ago and that was his 'warning.' " most of the teens were speechless but some were still unsure. Wither way, the bus was silent. "And another word of advice. Don't leave the camp grounds. A kid snuck sides, the camp is surrounded by desert. So basically, the kid died and it took them a month to find his bug infected body. It you follow these rules, you'll be fine." 


End file.
